This disclosure relates to Computer-Aided Design and Computer-Aided Manufacturing (CAD/CAM) methods. CAD/CAM software systems are long known in the computer art. Some utilize wire-and-frame methods of building models while others utilize form features. Typically, in the form feature method of building CAD/CAM models, physical features are added to the model in an associative relationship with whatever other features. Unfortunately, then, the alteration or deletion of any one feature will result in the alteration or deletion of any other features attached to it. This makes altering or correcting complicated models extensive and time-consuming.